Bittersweet Love
by snowarten
Summary: Bella Swan es la joven hija de un gran empresario. ¿Que pasara cuando decida romper las reglas y enamorarse de un chico cuyo estatus es muy bajo al de ella? Su padre decide ponerle fin a su relación y, para su buena suerte, un joven y apuesto empresario hace negocios con él y conoce a Isabella Swan. ¿Que pasa cuando su corazón se ve divido entre estas dos personas?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _La policía entró corriendo al departamento, con arma en manos registraron las habitaciones y tumbaron la puerta cerrada del cuarto principal. Dentro parecía que un tornado hubiese entrado al cuarto encargado de destruir todo a su paso, incluyendo a la pobre mujer que yacía muerta y bañada en sangre en la cama, con una bala atravesada en el corazón y con su vestido azul celeste teñido de rojo._

 _Unos pequeños murmullos y unos ligeros golpeteos en el armario alertaron a la policía de que no se encontraban solos en ese reducido departamento, con una orden, todos se pusieron en guardia y apuntaron hacia el armario que se encontraba intacto, de un tirón abrieron las puertas y se encontraron mirando a dos pequeñas personitas abrazadas fuertemente, un ligero temblor atravesaba el cuerpo de los niños y pequeñas lagrimas surcaban sus ojos._

 _Alguien dio la orden de hablar a la Agencia de Protección Infantil, pronto llegaron los médicos Forenses y examinaron el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, el niño más grande observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas._

– _¡Saquen a los niños que aquí!_

 _Los policías con poca delicadeza movieron los chiquillos que se retorcían lejos de ellos, los pequeños se sentaron en un sillón abrazados. El más pequeño se encontraba aferrado a su hermano mientras sollozaba._

– _Hola, soy Renee Swan. Vengo a sacarlos de aquí–dijo con voz suave una mujer alta y de ojos increíblemente cafés._

 _Los niños la miraron horrorizados y se apretujaron mas en el sillón._

– _¡No!–chillo el niño más pequeño–¡Mama dijo que nos quedalamos aquí!_

– _¿Cuál es tu nombre?–pregunto suavemente_

– _Anthony_

– _Anthony, tu mami no puede cuidar de ustedes ahora, ¿Vale? los llevare a un lugar más seguro._

– _¿Y mami ira después?–dijo entre sollozos el niño de ojos verdes_

– _¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño lindo?–Dijo Renee evadiendo rápidamente la pregunta_

– _¡Mama está muerta! ¡Mama no irá!_

– _Tenemos que irnos ahora, pequeños–murmuro Renee_

 _-o-_

 _Se encontraban en un Orfanato de Seattle, los niños eran tan lindos, que pocas semanas después que los trajeran, muchos padres ansiosos de adoptar un niño, los visitaban, al conocer su historia, muchos rechazaban, ¿Qué podrían hacer unos padres primerizos ante unos niños con un pasado desastroso?_

 _Anthony fue el primero en ser adoptado, a simple vista la pareja se veía contenta y emocionada, pero una vez adoptado, maltrataban al pequeño, le pegaban cada vez que el niño sollozaba en busca de su hermano y de su mami. El pequeño corrió una suerte catastrófica, al contrario de su hermano mayor, que tuvo la suerte de ser adoptado por una pareja feliz y que vivían en sana armonía._

 _Los pequeños cortaron sus lazos, Anthony se encontraba terriblemente resentido con su hermano, pues el niño pensaba que su hermano mayor lo había abandonado, mientras que el otro chiquillo anhelaba un día encontrarse y estar juntos nuevamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

–Isabella, si no te levantas en este momento, te arrastrare fuera de la cama–murmuro Renee a lo lejos, gemí y me enrolle mas en el cobertor, la cama justo ahora parecía tan apetecible como un libro de Jane Austen a cualquier hora del día, claro que en la noche a las 12 pm siempre me parece mejor un libro que la cama.

–No quiero… solo hoy por favor, faltare a la universidad.

–No, ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre.–de un tirón, mama saco el cobertor fuera de mi cuerpo y me estremecí por el frio.

–¡Mama!–chillé molesta, ¿es que no podía dejarme dormir?

–Ahora, Isabella.

Me levante tiritando de frió y me puse rápidamente mi bata, mi cuerpo agradeció de una manera satisfactoria el calor. Me metí al cuarto de baño bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre, se veía molesta, pero pude ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, por supuesto, se burlaba de mí y mi modo zombi al despertar.

Abrí el grifo de la llave esperando que pronto saliera calentita, pronto escuche el clic de la puerta al cerrar, chille de frustración, odiaba levantarme temprano.

Saliendo mas rápido de lo que quería de la ducha, me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa amarilla con estampado de caballos, no era como que me gustase esa blusa, pero cuando tu padre te regala _algo como eso_ o cuando simplemente te regala algo, él espera que lo uses.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con mi mochila en el hombro, mi padre ya se encontraba sentado en el comedor leyendo un periódico, mi madre se encontraba hojeando un revista, el desayuno esperaba servido.

–Buenos días- murmure desparramandome contra la silla

–Buenos días, Isabella–dijo mi padre aun con los ojos clavados en el periódico

 _Bella, ¿tan difícil resulta?_

Me comí rápido el desayudo, aun que no quería ir a la Universidad, tampoco era como que quería ser una alumna irresponsable.

–¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar hoy?–pregunto Charlie

–No, gracias

Era de las pocas veces que mi padre tenia tiempo de llevarme a la universidad o de simplemente saludarme, pero hoy no me sentía con ganas de soportar su charla sobre la empresa y de como yo debía involucrarme a ella.

Me levante rápido de la mesa, me despedí dándole un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y un pequeño gruñido a mi padre.

Me subí a mi Mercedes, iba un poco retrasada y si mi padre no lo menciono fue que, como siempre, estaba ocupado, acelere hacia Seattle University, me encontraba a tan solo un año de terminar la universidad, sabia que debía echarle ganas porque eso es lo que me dice todo el tiempo mi padre y supongo que es la razón por la cual a veces no deseo hacerlo... lo cual me recordó que justo hoy tenia mi examen final, mierda mierda triple mierda, acelere e iba rápido que no me fije cuando un chico cruzo la calle, frene rápido, el chico giro la cara y vi asombro en su cara al ver tan cerca el coche, aun que lo hubiese anhelado con toda el alma, nada detuvo al coche para darle un golpe en la pierna al chico haciendo que este se cayera, chille y por suerte, el coche no siguió avanzando.

–¡Oh dios mío!–grite asustada de haberle reventado la cabeza.

Baje corriendo del coche, el chico estaba intentado levantarse, su cabello negro alborotado le cubría la frente con cortes y sangre resbalando. Rápidamente me agache a su lado llorando.

–¡Oh por el amor! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me quede en shock cuando el chico, muy guapo por cierto, comenzó a reír y entonces levanto la cabeza, por un momento me encontré atrapada en esos ojos azules, eran como dos grandes lagunas azules mezcladas con oro, pues estos brillaban de una manera poco creíble.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, entonces me volví a concentrar en la sangre que salía de los pequeños cortes de su frente.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–insistí

–Sí, solo necesito ayuda para levantarme… creo que me has roto la pierna.

–¿¡Que!?–jadee asustada.

–No te preocupes, no es nada–me dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. ¿Espera que…?

–¡Te acabo de romper la pierna!... _¿Y no es nada?_

–Las he pasado peores–algo en sus ojos se endureció, las lagunas doradas pronto se congelaron. Aparte la mirada de su cara y me fije en su pierna que se encontraba en una postura extraña y confusa, _un hueso no es tan elástico_ , pensé.

Le rompí la pierna.

–Vale… veamos... ¿debo llamar a la ambulancia?

–¿Y hacer un escándalo? no, gracias– sonrió burlón

– esta bien, eh… ¿Eres capaz de apoyarte en tu otra pierna?

–Supongo que sí.

Me levante y le tendí mis manos para que pudiera intentar levantarse, cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo y jadee sorprendida. ¿Esta estupidez no ocurre solo en los libros, películas y nada-real-en-el-mundo?

El también lo noto y me miro a los ojos que ya volvían a ser esas hermosas lagunas doradas.

Suavemente se fue levantando y un gruño de dolor salió de sus labios rosados. Mi corazón martilleaba y lloriqueaba preocupada por el chico. Se apoyo en mis hombros y con mucho dolor por parte de él, logre subirlo en la parte trasera de mi coche. Cerré la puerta y corriendo recogí su mochila que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, por suerte, la gente a esta hora apenas estaba saliendo a la calle.

Me subí y arranque el carro, mis manos estaban temblando.

–Llévame a mi casa–dijo con voz ronca.

–¿Estás loco? te llevare al hospital

–No hace falta… estoy bien.

–Estás loco, eso estas–murmure conduciendo cuidadosamente.

–Vale, está bien… ¿puedo pedir una cosa? –quería mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor, pero no tenía ganas de romperle la pierna a alguien más.

–Por supuesto.

–Bueno, me gustaría saber el nombre de la hermosa chica que ha hecho el honor de atropellarme en tan linda mañana

Solté una risita, un poco culpable. Si las cosas fueran al revés, probablemente lo estaría insultando en este momento.

–Lo siento en serio, mi nombre es…Isabella–arrugue la nariz–pero en serio, dime…

–Bella–dijo sonriendo, rápidamente puse la vista en la carretera

–¡Hey!–dije sorprendida ¡Vaya! la primera persona que sabe exactamente como llamarme, algo dentro de mi chillo con emoción.

–Tienes un lindo nombre… pero Bella suena perfecto.

–¿Y como descubriste que "Bella" es lo indicado?

–No lo sé, tienes cara de _Bella_ – ¿Soy yo o eso va en doble sentido?

–Gracias–una capa de color rosa cubrió mis mejillas–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Mi nombre es…–un grito de dolor escapo de su labios, haciendo que frenara de golpe.

–¿¡Que pasa!?–grite asustada

–Ah… lo siento, creo que empiezan los punzones en la pierna. No quiero molestar, pero no estaría nada mal que llegáramos ya al hospital.

–Si, por supuesto, si.

Acelere un poco más el carro, estábamos cerca del hospital por suerte.

 **Llamada entrando… Alice B.**

–¿Qué pasa Alice?–dije un poco alterada

–¡Bella!–chillo Alice–¿Te acuerdas que hoy tenemos examen verdad? ¡Es tardísimo!

–Lo sé–gemí habia olvidado el examen justo cuando hace unos minutos me estaba acordando de él y como lo olvide otra vez–pero escucha… acabo de tener un pequeño gran inconveniente, dime qué pues abogar por mí.

–Bella…

–Por favor, Alice–suplique poniendo esa voz que, de alguna extraña manera, siempre convence a los demás

–Vale, está bien, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–uh… te explico luego.

–James pregunto por ti–dijo riendo

–Eso está bien–murmure.

–¿Vas a salir con él, por fin?

–Alice, tengo compañía en el carro y traigo el altavoz.–dije exasperada, no pude evitar mirar al chico por el espejo retrovisor, estaba frunciendo el ceño, cuando se encontró con mi mirada sonrió un poco.

–Oh! disculpa… ¡Hola compañía extraña!

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero corte la llamada… no se necesitaba una Alice eufórica en este momento.

–Lo siento, es mi amiga

–No hay problema

–¡Mira! hemos llegado

–Siento haberte hecho perder tu examen.

–La única culpable aquí soy–le sonreí

Estacione frente al hospital, me baje rápido y le pedí a unos oficiales que me apoyaran con mi herido. Los policías llamaron a los paramédicos que sacaron al muchacho de mi coche y lo ingresaron al hospital.

Fui a buscar un estacionamiento y corriendo entre al hospital, los seguí detrás, una enfermera pidió los datos del paciente, me frustre al no poder oír su nombre. Minutos después el se encontraba en una camilla, efectivamente con una pierna fracturada.

Horas después entré a su habitación, se encontraba ya con la pierna envuelta en yeso, y con los ojos cerrados, este chico sí que es guapo, sentí algo parecido a una manada de elefantes en mi panza al mirarlo así. Abrió los ojos y me miro, me dedico otra de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

–¿Cómo estás?–dije suavemente.

–Mejor que nunca.

–Mentiroso… creo que quedo algo pendiente

–¿Ah sí?–murmuro frunciendo el ceño

–Tu nombre

–Oh sí, me llamo Anthony pero dime Anthony–me reí de su pequeña broma

–Tu nombre es muy bonito– _como tú_ pensé

–Eso dicen… pero no tiene nada de especial.

–Ni que supieras. ¿No te han dicho tus padres porque te pusieron así?

–No–por primera vez pude oír irritación y enojo en su voz. Y yo creía que él no se enojaba. Pero que ridícula soy, todos nos enojamos alguna vez, pero no entiendo el motivo de su enojo.

– Disculpa… ¿Dije algo malo?–murmure mordiéndome el labio.

–No, Bella– oh dios que bien suena mi nombre en sus labios.

–Siento de verdad haberte atropellado, es solo que iba tarde a la Universidad y… bueno, ¿No tienes que llamar a tus padres? no hay problema si me demandas

–No, gracias. Y no te preocupes, no te demandare–y volví a oír ese tono de irritación en su voz, ¿pero que mierda estoy diciendo mal?

–No tu, pero tus padres sí.

–A ellos les da igual… dejemos de hablar de mis padres por favor–dijo aun mas irritado.

–Oh, lo siento.

–No te preocupes, ahora puedo arreglármelas solo… gracias por traerme aquí.– ¿me esta echando? porque eso parece

–De ninguna manera te dejare aquí como si nada, lo más probable es que te den de alta en unas horas, así que te llevare a tu casa.

–Preferiría que no.

–Pues no me importa– dije tan terca como yo misma. Apretó los labios.

–Vivo solo, así que no hay problema.

–Oh no… peor tantito… ¿Te das cuenta que tienes la pierna fracturada y enyesada?

–Me doy cuenta Bella, no tengo una lesión en la cabeza.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba? sospeche que desde la mención de sus padres se puso tenso, me pregunte qué era lo que andaba mal con ellos.

–Oh ¡Lo tengo! Anthony, no dejare que estés solo en tu casa y con la pierna así, necesitas cuidado ¿sabes?

–¿Qué es lo que tienes? No, ya te dije que me encuentro bien.

–¡Vendrás conmigo a casa! tenemos habitaciones adicionales, solo será mientras te recuperas claro.

–¿Estás loca? ¡No!

–Por favor, Anthony, déjame ayudarte

–No, gracias.–dijo rotundamente

–¡Te lo suplico! me sentiré mal de lo contrario

–No, Bella… gracias.

–Bueno está bien, me iré a tu casa.

– _Departamento_

–Bueno _departamento_ lo que sea, me iré contigo y te cuidare.

–Estás loca, ¿y que si soy un asesino en serie?

–Bueno, me iré a cuidar a un asesino en serie, parece absurdo… los asesinos en serie no son tan guapos… Oh–me tape la boca con la mano, y me sonroje enseguida.

–¿Guapo eh?–y por fin sonrió, me alegre tanto que lo hiciera que se me olvido mi metida de pata.

–Oh cállate.

–Bueno, de todos modos, no te lo permitiré.

–¿Quién? ¿Tu, tu pierna fracturada y el yeso?–me burle y me carcajee

–El yeso es fuerte, Bella.–dijo guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara.

–Lo que sea, piensa en mis dos opciones, tienes 1 minuto–y comencé a contar

Me quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados

–El tiempo avanza, Anthony

–Bien, vale, eres muy cabezota.

–Eso dicen, ¿Tu casa o mi casa?

–¿No seré una molestia para tus padres?

Casi chille de emoción y di saltitos aplaudiendo

–Obviamente no, y puesto que te acabo de atropellar, suena razonable...– sonreí feliz– estarás muy cómodo ahí, no te haré sentir en lo mínimo incómodo y ademas ¡Tengo un cachorrito! Y estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien, quiero decir, mi pequeño no se lleva bien con nadie, pero estoy segura que contigo sí.

–¿Bella?–dijo suavemente

–¿Si?–dije sonriendo

–Eres hermosa

Abrí la boca sorprendida, y la volví a cerrar, sin poder decir nada, claro que el rubor en mis mejillas lo decía todo.

–Gracias

–¿Me crees verdad?–me miro a los ojos

–Bueno… no sé si eres un asesino en serie, aun... así que...

Reímos un poco, y la tensión en la habitación se calmo… este chico es fascinante y hermoso, e inexplicablemente pensaba que yo era hermosa. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y me quede boquiabierta cuando vi quien era

 **Llamada entrante: Charlie Swan**

–¡Mierda miera!– chille nerviosa

–¿Que pasa?– dijo un Anthony alarmado

–Es mi papá, y la única forma de que me hable y mas en un día laboral solo quiere decir una cosa... se ha enterado de que no fui a la UNI

Respire hondo y tome la llamada

–¿Diga?–susurre con voz suave

–No te hagas la tonta, Isabella Swan–me mordí el labio ante el tono grave de mi padre– ¿¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS!?

–Papa déjame explicarte...

–¡NADA ISABELLA, NADA!

–Pero...

–Te quiero en casa ahora MISMO–su tono de voz no dejaba la opción de nada mas que hacer lo que él quisiese

–Esta bien–murmure conteniendo las lagrimas y la rabia de saber que el nunca me escucha.

 **-X-**

 **¡Ay que emoción! Mi primer capítulo, espero que les guste esta historia, porque lo que tengo pensando escribir me tiene emocionada.**

 **Es mi primer fanfic y han de comprender que debo tener mi errores, comenten por favor! 3**

 **-América**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 **Capítulo 2.-**

Había atropellado a un chico, y no cualquier chico, uno guapo, apuesto y divertido… misterioso incluso. Y también me había perdido mi examen, pero eso es irrelevante. Cuando eres hija de un empresario, bueno, sus ventajas tendrán.

No hacía falta ser adivina para saber que Anthony tenía un pasado muy triste, comenzando con el simple hecho de mencionar a sus padres, ¿Lo habrán dejado solo? ¿Era huérfano? ¿Murieron? Eran preguntas que no se me estaban permitido preguntar, por supuesto, puede que el chico pensara que yo era "Hermosa" pero sabía que hacer ese tipo de preguntas requería confianza y conocerse bien. Y confianza no era exactamente lo que el sintiera por mí en este momento, quiero decir ¡demonios!, lo acabo de atropellar.

¿Me gustaba Anthony? joder, por supuesto que sí, no era nada comparado con lo que hubiese sentido antes, tenía un montón de preguntas para él, quería conocer todo acerca de Anthony, así sean sus rincones más oscuros.

Después de la llamada de mi padre, me sentí frustrada y enojada, Anthony intentó consolarme e incluso dijo que _debíamos irnos en este instante_ lo cual me sorprendió, creía que se iba a poner aún más terco y que yo tendría que sacarle arrastras del hospital para llevarlo a casa, pero eso resulto pan comido, justo ahora nos encontrábamos nuevamente en mi coche mientras él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y yo, pensando en lo jodidamente hermoso es.

Su mirada encontró la mira en el espejo retrovisor y me ruborice, maldito seas rubor.

– ¿En qué piensas, Bella?–murmuro

–Oh, en nada.

– ¿Seré una molestia, cierto?–ahí vamos otra vez, creí que todo estaba ya arreglado

– ¿Es que no me escuchas? Te he dicho que no, Anthony–dije exasperada, cansada de que no me creyera.

–Vale vale–alzó las manos en símbolo de paz–solo mantén la mirada en la carretera, no quiero fracturarme las dos piernas.

–Lo siento, en serio… ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

– ¿Es que no me escuchas? Te he dicho que estoy bien– dijo burlándose de mi

–Copión–dije riendo un poco

– ¿Tus padres no te… regañaran? Por atropellarme –dijo mordiéndose el labio tentativamente, rápido fije mi mirada en la carretera.

–No te maté, así que no hay problema–me encogí de hombros–me echaran la bronca por faltar hoy a clases, es todo.

–Así que no te regañaran por atropellar a alguien, pero si por faltar a clases… que extraños.

–Bueno, al menos creo que ellos no se reirían si los atropellara.

– Chica lista–y me guiño un ojo, cielos, realmente lo hizo y por segunda vez mi corazón retumbaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

– Me gusta tu playera

– ¿Qué?–dije confundida.

–Que me gusta tu playera–dijo lentamente y se sintió como si me estuviese contando un secreto de vida o muerte.

– ¡Estas bromeando! El color es un amarillo horrible, y no conforme con eso, tiene estampado de caballos–señale frunciendo el ceño.

–Me gustan los caballos–susurró y mis ojos inevitablemente se posaron en su rostro, lo cubría una capa de confusión, parecía perdido incluso.

– ¿En serio?

–Si… no me explico porque.

– ¿Has montando en uno?–dije mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

– ¿Tú has montado uno?

–Solo una vez–admití recordando ese horrible momento– digamos que soy un poco descoordinada y torpe, me caí fracturándome el brazo… es extraño porque no les agarre miedo, pero si, digamos, un poco de respeto que antes no les tenia.

– Eso es genial, no que te hayas fracturado, eso no es exactamente lindo–una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios– me refiero a que les hayas agarrado respeto, son unos animales muy… hermosos.

– ¿Has montado uno, entonces?–insistí

–No… pero sé que lo son, lo siento.

No sabía si formula pregunta del millón, me debatí entre decirle o no, sabiendo que la respuesta que me daría no sería exactamente lo que yo esperaba, lo presentía, pero aun así formule la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué?

– Cuando… –hizo una pausa, no sabiendo si continuar o no–… a veces, recuerdo la sensación de estar arriba de un caballo, puedo sentir su balanceo, he soñado con ellos y se siente tan real. Tengo como… unos flashback, yo arriba de un caballo, con un niño detrás mí llevando las riendas del animal, estamos… riendo, hablando y… siendo felices.

– ¿Entonces si te has subido a un caballo?– tengo muchas preguntas acerca de las palabras que acaba de decir, pero no quiero arruinar el momento, aun no.

– No lo sé, esos… _sueños_ los confundo con la realidad y las fantasías… son cosas de las que no espero tener respuesta.

– ¿Tienes hermanos?

– No, ¿Y tú?

–Tampoco–digo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, intentando alegrar su estado de ánimo– según me han dicho mis amigos, son algo fastidiosos.

–Supongo–dijo riendo.

Pronto llegamos a mi casa, ingreso rápido la clave para entrar a la casa, dentro se encuentra uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre, a lo lejos visualizo a mi guardaespaldas, casi mi mejor amigo en realidad, tan alto y moreno que me dan ganas de reírme. Apenas entro al jardín, las puertas se cierran, y Sam vuelve a colocarse en su lugar junto a la puerta de entrada a la casa.

–Bella–la voz de Anthony se escucha ahogada, apago rápidamente el coche y me volteo hacia él.

– ¿Qué pasa?–murmuro asustada– ¿Te duele algo? ¿Vamos al hospital, otra vez?

–Bella… _¿Qué es esto?_

–Uh-oh… ¿Mi casa, quizás? – entrecierro los ojos y lo miro– ¿Cuál es el problema?

–No puedo estar aquí–dice rotundamente

– ¡AH NO!–grito– ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Me percato del movimiento brusco de Jacob, mi guardaespaldas, que corre rápido a donde nos encontramos.

– ¿Bella?–dice abriendo la puerta donde me encuentro sentada– ¿Estas bien?

Se quita las características gafas negras, y le lanza una mirada asesina y calculadora a Anthony. Quien este, le devuelve la mirada y frunce los labios, enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

– ¡Eh! ¡Jake!–agito la mano frente a su cara– ¡No pasa nada!

Jacob me mira, y entonces relaja su cuerpo, se vuelve a colocar sus gafas y asiente tranquilamente, me regala una pequeña sonrisa y murmura un "Lo siento"

–No te preocupes, este es tu trabajo, grandulón, de lo contrario–arrugo la nariz–no estarías aquí.

Jake asiente una sola vez y regresa a su lugar anterior. Me giro lentamente para mirar a Anthony.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?– murmuro suavemente, y frunzo ligeramente los labios.

– ¿En dónde me estoy metiendo?– sé que la pregunta es formulada para el mismo, pero aun así le contesto

– _En mi casa, Anthony_ –digo recalcando bien cada palabra. Suspira pesadamente y me mira a los ojos.

–No me gusta esta sensación… es mucho

– ¿Qué es mucho?

–Todo esto–ondea la mano con sus perfectos y largos dedos, señalando alrededor. – ¿Quién es tu padre, Bella?

Y entonces comprendo a que se refiere, miro a mi al redor, observando el gran jardín cubierto de pasto verde, también observo las grandes cantidades de flores y arbustos que hay. Me fijo en las fuentes que hay por el jardín, y en la gran piscina que hay junto a las tumbonas y las grandes sombrillas por encima de estas. Miro el carro de mi padre, un Lamborghini Gallardo, que seguramente cuesta más que toda la casa.

Rápidamente me bajo del coche, cierro de un portazo y abro la puerta donde él está, me siento junto a él y suspiro.

–Anthony… esto es solo…chucherías, solo como una apariencia.

– ¿Entonces no tienes todo esto?–murmura incrédulo.

–Esto no es mío, así que no, yo no lo tengo.

–No puedo hacer esto, me sentiré como… –agita la cabeza– no puedo, Bella

–No me hagas esto, es simplemente… no tiene importancia.

–Bella…

–Solo inténtalo–insisto mirándolo directamente a los ojos– aquí, mi familia estamos bien con los pies en la tierra, bueno… puede que mi padre ande un poco cerca del cielo, pero siempre puedo ignorarlo, así que tú haces lo mismo, y todo seguirá su curso, no lo hagas más difícil, Tony.

– ¿Cómo has dicho?

– Que lo intentes que n-

– No, eso no, lo otro–murmura exasperado

– Que no lo hag…

– No Bella, lo último… ¿Cómo me has llamado?

– ¡Oh!–me cubro la boca con la mano– ¡Lo siento! Te juro que ni siquiera tenía planeado decirte así… supongo que… ¿Ya tienes un sobrenombre?

Y entonces ríe jovialmente, y algo dentro de mí se calma al verlo reír tan tranquilamente.

– ¿Entonces que, Tony? ¿Aceptas?

–Lo intentare…– su voz se escucha resignada, pero sin embargo en su cara se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias!–y lo abrazo, él se queda un momento paralizado, y me pregunto si he cruzado el límite de nuestra pequeña confianza, pero entonces el me devuelve el abrazo, y se siente tan jodidamente bien que no me quiero separar nunca, sus brazos se envuelven suavemente en mi cintura, y procurando no rozar su pierna lastimada, me acerco "un poco más" a él.

Algo dentro de mí empieza a crecer suavemente.

– Me gusta–murmura en mi oído.

– ¿Cuál?–susurro contra su pecho

–Tony

– Me gustaría decirte así, si tú quieres…–me mordisqueo el labio nerviosamente

–Me parece… perfecto–y lo siento sonreír contra mi oído.

–Vamos–suspiro–necesito aclarar con mi padre el incidente.

Me separo a regañadientes de su abrazo, y me bajo para buscar en la cajuela del carro sus muletas. Se las entrego, y despacio, sale del mi coche, puedo sentir su incomodidad, así que agarro su mano y le doy un apretón, el me regresa una sonrisa un poco tensa.

–Todo saldrá bien, Tony

–Me siento como si yo fuera quien te hubiese atropellado, y llegara aquí para informarle a tu padre. No es divertido.

–Lo es, un poco–rio–pero, a quien le va a llover es mí.

–Tengo un paraguas para protegerte.

Siento un retortijón en mi estómago y una emoción recorrer mi cuerpo al oírle decir eso, sin embargo, opto por bromear.

–Traigo impermeable

–Nunca está de más un poco de ayuda.

Me rio y sacudo la cabeza un par de veces, caminamos lentamente pasando por donde esta Jake, a quien le dedico una sonrisa, y él me la devuelve contento.

Hubo un tiempo, en el que Jacob intento ser más que mi guardaespaldas, y más que mi gran amigo, y yo se lo permití. Mi padre le tiene mucha confianza, y yo también. Pasábamos las tardes en mi cuarto, platicando, viendo televisión, o besándonos. A veces, mi padre lo llamaba para que lo acompañara a diferentes motivos. Pero creo que comprendió lo inquieto que mi amigo se sentía cuando se separaba de mí y sorprendentemente, extrañas veces me lo quitaba de mi lado.

Sin embargo, nuestra relación se fue volviendo una rutina, y tratamos de salir de ella con un poco más de confianza… nos hacíamos bromas demasiado al límite, bromeábamos sobre cosas que una pareja normal jamás haría, y después apenas y nos besábamos, siempre éramos pura risa y cotilleo. Una vez, lo encontré hablando con la sirvienta, bastante bonita… e increíblemente no me moleste en lo más mínimo. Y bromeamos sobre ello, fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro como pareja no tenía futuro alguno, así que simplemente lo dejamos en "súper increíblemente mejores amigos" y fue la mejor elección de nuestras vidas.

Su actual novia se llama Leah, y trabaja de servidumbre en la casa, ambos son de mucha confianza para nosotros. Son unos chicos increíbles, y se hasta donde parece, se quieren demasiado. Siempre suelo ver una película con ellos en mi habitación, es la cosa más divertida.

Entramos a la casa, Anthony se tensa un poco más al ver el interior y no le culpo, incluso yo me siento cohibida a veces. Pero como siempre trato de ignorarlo.

– ¡Bella!

Me encuentro a Leah quien viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Cariño, tu padre está hecho una furia, más vale que pronto vayas a su encuentro antes de que le dé un ataque al corazón.

–Joder, gracias Lee… ¿en dónde está?

–En la biblioteca.

–Gracias… uh.. . ¿Lee?

Y supongo que se percata de la persona para junto a mí y se pone roja como tomate.

– ¡Pero que bruta soy!–hace una reverencia rápido y yo me rio– Discúlpeme, soy Leah

–No hace falta, Lee, es un amigo y créeme que en este momento te aseguro se quiere morir, y creo que quiere que solo lo trates como me tratas a mí.

– ¿Así de tanto?

–Bueno, solo como un viejo amigo–me rio

–Eh… hola Leah, soy Anthony

–Un placer, ¿gusta algo de tomar?

–No gracias–murmura y me rio de su expresión abochornada.

–Leah, por favor, llévalo a que se siente–lo miro– iré a hablar con mi padre… lo más seguro ahora es que vaya yo sola ¿Vale?

–Pero Bella…

–Por favor–suplico

–Está bien–aprieta los dientes y da media vuelta dispuesto a seguir a Leah

Nerviosa, me dirijo a paso lento hacia la biblioteca, me limpio las manos contra mis jeans y abro la puerta lentamente. Asomo la cabeza y veo a Charlie escribiendo furiosamente contra el teclado de su computadora.

– ¿Papá?

–Pasa, Isabella–su voz retumba por la habitación y me da escalofríos–siéntate.

Mis piernas tiemblan al caminar hasta el escritorio y sentarme frente a él, lo único que me tranquiliza es el reconfortante olor a libros.

– ¿Puedo hablar o vas a empezar a gritarme y después me escucharas?

–Isabella–oigo claramente la advertencia en mi nombre y trato de controlarme–veremos cuál es tu historia de hoy. ¿Por qué me han informado que no fuiste a la universidad?

–Porque es la verdad–veo la ira brillar en sus ojos–… iba rumbo a la escuela, tenía un examen importante, así que… por accidente, atropelle a un chico… y le rompí la pierna

– ¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?!

–Fue un accidente, él se encuentra bien.

– ¡Dime que la prensa no llego, niña!

–Pues no–trato de controlarme y no gritar– el chico no llamo a la policía ni a nadie importante, él está bien, y está en la planta baja… el prometí que mientras tuviera el yeso, podría quedarse aquí.

– ¿Aquí donde Isabella?

–Pues aquí, en la casa–no pude controlar mi tono de voz y mi padre se enfureció

– No vuelvas a tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin mi autorización, Isabella. Menos mal que el muchacho no hizo drama.

–No, él no lo hizo.

– ¿Si quiera sabes si no es un delincuente?

–Si– _Es un asesino en serie_ pensé riéndome internamente– ¿Quieres conocerlo?

–Isabella, esto no es una presentación o un invitado

–En realidad, es un invitado–murmure– ¿Supongo se puede quedar, no es así?

– No me dejas otra opción. Pero si algo desparece de esta casa, tú lo pagas.

–Está bien– le sonreí, me miro por un momento, y extrañamente su mirada se ablando

–Me gusta tu playera

–Oh!–me sorprendí– es genial, gracias

–Puedes irte

Asentí y sonreí un poco aún en shock, salí tambaleándome de la biblioteca y respirando con dificultad.

– ¡Lee!–grite– ¡Leah!

– ¡Bella!–sale la muchacha corriendo de la cocina– ¿Pasa algo?

–Si…no, en realidad no… ¿Y Anthony?

–Oh, lo lleve a una habitación en el segundo piso. Espero que no te moleste, pero es la que esta a lado de tu cuarto.

– ¡Gracias!–contenta le doy un beso en la mejilla– Me parece perfecto

Salgo como un torbellino hacia el segundo piso, subo corriendo las escaleras y antes de entrar a la habitación, escucho que Anthony habla adentro.

– Estoy bien, Rose… No, estaré unos días fuera de casa… ¿Tu estarás bien sin mí?... No salgas mucho y cuídate… Rosalie, no… Te quiero, pequeña. Nos vemos

Lo oigo suspirar pesadamente, y entonces mi corazón se cae al suelo… _¿Y si es su novia?_ Él dijo que no tenía hermanos. Y seguida alejo ese sentimiento de decepción que se empieza a formar dentro de mí.

Fuerzo una sonrisa y tamborileo la puerta.

– Anthony, ¿Puedo pasar?

–Es tu casa Bella, claro que puedes

Entro y lo veo tumbado en la cama con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo va la pierna?–murmuro y me siento junto a el en la gran cama matrimonial.

– Va bien, supongo

– ¿Te duele?

– No.

– ¿Estás enojado?

– Contigo, no.

Frunzo el ceño y me dejo caer junto a él.

– Mi… mi padre ha dicho que puedes quedarte, de todos modos, esto ya era un hecho.

–Bella…–comienza en tono serio– no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo… al menos no todo el tiempo en lo que sane mi pierna.

–¿Por qué?

–Es mucho tiempo, tengo que… ver a… unos asuntos, es imposible quedarme tanto tiempo.

 _Seguro es su novia_ pienso tristemente, porque, ¿Qué más puede ser? Oh!

– ¿Vas al colegio, verdad? ¡Lo siento!

–No es eso Bella… tengo un trabajo, y asuntos que atender.

–Pero Anthony…

–Lo siento, Bella, en esto no puedo ceder.

–Está bien–acepto sin más. Me muerdo mi labio. – Siento haberte hecho aceptar cosas que no querías, lo siento.

–Bella, no…

– ¡No te preocupes, vale!–murmuro y agito la cabeza–suelo ser un poco… molestosa.

–No lo veas así, es solo que…

–Ya te dije, no importa. Puedes irte mañana, si quieres. Solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo, me agradas más que ninguna persona. Pero _no importa_ Anthony.

Me levanto de la cama y salgo del cuarto cerrando la puerta suavemente, sé que me estoy comportando de forma inmadura, pero es solo que, este chico de verdad me agrada y el saber que no quiere estar aquí, me hace sentir mal y darme cuenta de que lo que hice está mal. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió traerlo aquí contra su voluntad?

Me meto a mi habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta, y me siento en el suelo, coloco mi cabeza entre las rodillas y trato de calmarme.

Una pequeña bola de pelos se lanza contra mí y me empieza a lamer la cara contento, mi pequeño bebe, es chiquito, pero vaya que salió bravo con la gente, aunque para mí no es más que un algodón de azúcar.

– ¡Cheerios!–le llamo

Comienzo a juguetear con él, riendo y dándole besitos, cuando noto la presencia de alguien en la entrada de mi puerta, alzo la vista y encuentro a Anthony observándome.

– ¡Hey! Pasa

Anthony entra y agarrando una silla que hay en mi escritorio, se sienta enfrente de mí.

–Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?

– ¿No lo estás haciendo ya?–pregunto alzando una ceja

–Bella…

–Vale, ya.

– Escucha, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal o algo así, me agradas mucho, para ser ciertos me agradas demasiado y me gustas. Me gustar estar contigo, aunque sea en esta casa bochornosamente grande. Pero, tengo que trabajar para sobrevivir y pagar mi departamento, tengo mucha mierda encima de mí. No quiero atormentarte con mi pasado y presente.

–Tony, tú también me caes demasiado bien, y sé que podemos llevarnos de maravilla, pero la forma en que yo actué obligándote a venir aquí, fue muy egoísta de mi parte. Y comprendo perfectamente si te quieres ir hoy, o mañana.

–Gracias Bella, realmente me… gustas.

–Dudo que le guste a tu novia–murmuro poniéndome roja.

– ¿A quién?–pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

–A tu novia–repito frunciendo los labios– oye realmente oí una conversación que no debía oír. Demonios, soy una perra ¡una mala persona! Lo siento.

–Ah–y entonces comienza a reír desenfrenadamente– Bella… ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Rose?

–Si–murmuro confundida

–Bella, Rose es mi hermana. –y suelta otra carcajada

– ¿Qué? Oh–me cubro la boca con la mano, Cheerios empieza a saltar en mi regazo, le suelto y se dirige a los pies de Anthony, donde comienza a mordisquear sus zapatos o al menos el único que tiene. – Pero tú dijiste…

–Te dije que no tenía _hermanos_ … no mencionaste a hermanas. – sonríe y me dan ganas de darle con el puño en la cara.

–Me siento estúpida.

–No lo eres

Y la forma en la que lo dice, hace que mi corazón salte y que de verdad sienta que no soy estúpida.

Le sonrío y él me sonríe de vuelta. Y así empezamos a platicar cómodamente sobre cosas vagas de la vida mientras Cheerios contento, juguetea a nuestro alrededor. En un punto de nuestra platica, terminamos acostados en mi cama, riendo. Y la sensación de él junto a mí, hace que quiera acercarme a sus labios besarlo lentamente. Y también me doy cuenta que él lo desea por la forma en la que inclina su cabeza hacia mí.

Y por segunda vez en el día murmura un "Eres Hermosa" y le creo.

 **-X-**

 **¡Cha cha cha chan!**

 **Segundo capitulo. Me siento tan feliz, gracias por sus reviews son los mejores y a todos lo que le han dado favorito y seguido mi historia.**

 **La historia apenas se están desarrollando y el amor de Bella y Anthony también. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en comentarlo.**

– **América**

 **phinbella2012** **,** **isabelmoon** **,** **isa15swan** **,** **danielita03,** **annielopsa** **,** **Suiza19** **,** **Paola Lightwood** **,** **eacg** **,** **AgoosC.7**

 **¡Gracias, las adoro!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

Capítulo 3.-

– _¿Eres feliz, Anthony?_

 _El niño niega con la cabeza, su pequeño cuerpo tiembla contra la esquina de la pared mientras trata de controlar las lágrimas que pican por salir, con los días, el pequeño comprendió que con cada lágrima que saliese de sus ojos, un golpe recibía._

– _Muy bien, porque no estás aquí para ser feliz–contestó la mujer mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño con una uña larga y cubierta de esmalte rojo. Raquel rio mientras lo observaba temblar y estremecerse de miedo._

– _Yo soy muy buena contigo–murmuró Raquel– ¿Sabes lo que él te estaría haciendo en este momento, pequeño? tendrías tu cuerpo marcado de golpes por el simple hecho de no responder mis preguntas._

 _Anthony se estremece y solloza en silencio, tratando de recordar el nombre de su hermano, que poco a poco con cada golpe que recibía se iba distorsionando, ¿Se llamaba Edmund? ¿O era Edson? ¿O no tenía un hermano, siquiera?_

– _¿Te gustaría tener una hermana, Anthony?_

 _El niño la mira con los ojos abiertos, ¿una hermana? ¡No! Pensó el niño, mientras imaginaba a una niña siendo maltratada igual que a él, y él no quería ver a una niña sufriendo injustamente._

– _¡CONTESTAME, COÑO!_

– _No–murmura con su pequeña vocecita_

– _¡Oh, qué lindo! Entonces tendrás una hermanita– dice Raquel riendo cruelmente. Agarra al niño de sus delgados bracitos y lo levanta bruscamente. Se ríe mientras lo lleva a su habitación, que viene siendo el sótano de la casa. Huele a moho y humedad. Pero al menos, ahí se siente a salvo, porque una vez es encerrado ahí, no sale hasta horas después._

– _Laurent no tardará en llegar, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Puede que esta noche venga a visitarte con nuestro amiguito… ¿Cómo se llama nuestro amigo, Anthony?_

– _No, por favor, por favor no– suplica el niño con sus ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas sin derramar._

– _¿Cómo se llama nuestro amigo, Anthony?–repite lentamente_

– _Dolor–murmura el niño, mientras sus cardenales pican en su cuerpo, algunos morados y rojizos. Otros amarillentos que seguramente esta noche volverán a ser verdes y de colores extraños que el niño no sabe sus nombres._

 _En la oscuridad del sótano, el niño recuerda la promesa de hermano._

 _"Anthony, siempre estaré contigo. Cuando te sientas solo o triste, solo recuerda que un día vendré por ti y estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo, Anthony, te lo prometo. Lucharé por ti. Te amo"_

– _¡Pero me fallaste! ¡Me mentiste!–murmuró el niño mientras las lágrimas corrían sin permiso por sus mejillas sonrosadas._

.

.

.

– ¡Bella!–chilló Alice por el teléfono– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntame todo! Sin excepciones.

– ¡Oh cállate, descarada!– gruñí mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta por donde hace unos minutos Anthony había salido para descansar un rato y así bajar a comer algo. Me recosté en la cama con sabanas moradas que olían al perfume de Tony– ¡Te dije que me cubrieras, Alice!

–Y lo hice–afirma con voz dulce.

– ¡Oh, sí! Por eso han llamado a mi padre, seguramente, para decirle que no fui a la universidad. Por eso odio los colegios de paga–añadí amargamente.

– ¡Cariño, no es mi culpa que la profesora de Literatura te odie! Le dije que Cheerios había muerto, y que estabas preparando el funeral.

– Alice… ¡¿Qué RAYOS!?–casi me caigo de la cama ¡Tierra trágame!

–También le dije que yo debía irme para apoyarte, pero no quiso–añadió– y entonces salió del salón con las orejas pintadas de rojo.

– Alice ¿Qué mierda has hecho?–murmuré más para mí que para ella– ahora me odiará el doble, en lo que me has metido, idiota.

– ¡Eso no es culpa mía! De hecho, es tu culpa. Yo no te mando a corregirla enfrente de toda la clase. ¿En qué mierda pensabas, de todos modos? ¡Decirle que debería investigar bien sobre Jane Austen!

– ¿Qué?–pregunté ofendida– debe hacerlo si no quiere quedar en ridículo frente a toda la clase.

–Sí, lo que sea, eso no me interesa en este momento. ¡Cuéntame porque no fuiste a la universidad! ¿Con quién te fuiste, picarona?

– Alice…–murmuré cansada– te cuento mañana ¿Vale?

– ¡No! Ahora

– Mañana te cuento y con lujos de detalles–supliqué.

–Pero Bella… estoy intrigada. ¡Muy muy intrigada!– Escuché la voz de mi madre en la planta baja, seguro también me iba a echar la bronca por faltar.

–Alice, creo que Renee acaba de llegar. Y tengo que hablar con ella.

– Está bien, pero mañana me invitas un helado de fresa.

– Alice, tú también vomitas dinero–murmuro sonriendo

– Si, pero no es lo mismo ¿sabes?

– Lo sé. Por eso eres mi amiga.

– Pensamos igual. Bueno, te quiero y mañana no se te ocurra faltar o voy a buscarte a tú casa con un garrote.

–Yo también te quiero, loca psicópata.

–Chao

Colgué la llamada dando un suspiro de alivio. Alice es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, su padre trabaja para Charlie en la empresa Swan. Básicamente, Blake Brandon es el mejor único amigo de mi padre. Por lo cual eso en conclusión nos unió a Alice y a mí, eso y que pensábamos casi igual (ese casi es un dolor de cabeza).

– ¡Isabella!–chilló mi madre en la planta baja– ¡Isa!

Me enoje al instante que me dijo "Isa" odiaba que pudiera decirme ese apestoso sobrenombre pero que jamás fuese capaz de decirme "Bella".

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, y bajé las escaleras dando pequeños brinquitos, intentado parecer despreocupada y ajena sobre el hecho de que no fui hoy a la universidad.

– ¿Dónde está?–preguntó mi madre rápidamente en cuanto me vio, sus ojos cafés centellearon emocionados, aplaudió como niña chiquita haciendo que las alhajas que adornaban sus manos saltaran y tintinearan.

– ¿Quién?–pregunté confundida.

– ¡El chico, Isabella! ¡Nuestro invitado!

– ¿Cómo sabes, mamá?

– Tu padre me llamó al celular quejándose–ríe despreocupadamente– ¿El rompiste la pierna?

– ¡Mamá! Sí, fue un accidente. No quiero que lo molestes o lo hagas sentir… incomodo.

– ¡Isabella! ¿Cuándo yo he hecho sentir incomodo a alguien?

–Siempre–murmuré sin que me alcanzara a escuchar.

– ¡Quiero verlo!

– ¡No!–de repente, me sentía muy celosa y protectora. ¿Qué mierda?– Mamá deja de actuar como adolescente.

– Y tú deja de actuar como mi madre.

– Esta bien, pero no molestes a Anthony.

– ¡Anthony! Pero qué lindo nombre–murmura sin un rastro de jovialidad.

– Si, se lo he dicho–sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rosa.

– ¡Oh hija!–grito emocionada– Él te gusta

– Tal vez–admití– pero lo acabo de conocer, no tiene que ser exactamente… de todos modos, solo te pido que seas discreta.

– ¿Tiene ropa para usar aquí?–me preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

– Uh, no. Creo que no.

– ¡Anda! Ve a pedirle sus tallas, iré de compras.

– ¿En serio?–casi chillé de alegría, hace unos minutos una parte de mi estaba preocupada respecto a eso– ¡Gracias, Renee!

-o-

Habían pasado 7 días desde que Anthony estaba de "visita" en mi casa, todo iba perfectamente, mi padre y mi madre no lo habían visto aun, el doctor le había dado reposo durante 1 semana y media, después de eso él podría hacer lo básico, sin requerir mucho esfuerzo. Nuestra relación se iba haciendo más estrecha. Todos los días me apresuraba para ir a la Universidad y regresaba tan rápido como salía.

Leah se encargaba de cuidar de él, también le había dicho a Leah que no dejara entrar a mi madre o a Charlie, no podría dejarlo a él solo con ellos. Solo Dios sabe que le dirían.

En las tardes me la pasaba en su habitación platicando, comíamos juntos, cenábamos juntos, jugabamos y veiamos peliculas hasta morir, lo más triste para mí era no saber nada acerca de su familia.

–Entonces…–tamborilee nerviosamente las manos en mis piernas– ¿Cómo es ella?

– ¿Quién?–preguntó suavemente rodando en la cama para poder mirar mi rostro

– Tu hermana–murmuré luchando fuertemente contra el estúpido calor que se arremolinaba en mis mejillas.

– Rosalie…–me miró pensativo un segundo antes de responder– ella es… ¿a qué te refieres?

–Tu sabes… ¿Crees que nos llevaríamos bien?

– Oh, Bella– soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a saltar frenéticamente, últimamente sucedía muy seguido, a veces temía que me diera un infarto espontaneo, y sería solo su culpa. La música había cambiado engañosamente y traicionando mi cordura.

– Anthony– susurré un poco avergonzada, me giré y enterré la cara en la almohada, respiré su olor antes de responder– ¡Sabia que no debía decirte!

– Es solo que… me das demasiada ternura… Bella–me tocó el hombro suavemente. Me volví a girar y lo miré a los ojos. La voz de Sia inundo la habitación haciendo el ambiente en el cuarto casi surreal.

 _Es peligroso enamorarse_

– ¿Qué?

– No quiero que seas tímida, al menos no conmigo– añadió frunciendo levemente su ceño, haciéndome añorar saber sus pensamientos en este momento. De repente, tenía una mano un poco callosa pero suave al tacto acariciando mi mejilla en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

 _Pero quiero quemarme contigo esta noche. Lastímame_.

Mi corazón dejó de latir y la respiración comenzó a fallarme, haciendo que mi pecho subiera y bajara en movimientos descoordinados. Mis labios se entreabrieron y mis ojos se posaron en su rostro y en sus ojos, que parecían oscurecerse un poco. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

 _Hay dos de nosotros esta noche._

 _Estamos erizados de deseo._

Su mano acarició mi majilla hacia abajo ahora sin detenerse al llegar a mis labios entre abiertos, delineó mi labio inferior, mi aliento acariciando sus dedos. Sus ojos que me miraban intensamente se posaron en mis labios mientras yo observaba sus movimientos.

Jadee cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi cintura, él sabe que yo quiero esto y sé que él también lo quiere. Con una mano en su cabeza jalando su cabello, lo acerque más a mí. Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, haciendo que mi boca se secara, deseando que sus labios cubriesen los míos.

En mucho tiempo no había sentido esto, en realidad, jamás había sentido esto. Anthony era capaz de enviarme a mundos que no creía posible, y los más maravilloso es que él siempre me acompañaba. Es cierto que sigo conociendo muy poco de él, pero somos jóvenes y tenemos una vida por delante y tiempo para conocernos.

Sentí sus manos en mi cadera, jadee sorprendida de que ese simple toque despertara muchas sensaciones. Y la música no lo hacía nada fácil, mientras Sia cantaba esa letra tan exquisita y tan jodidamente oportuna en ese momento, los ojos de Anthony no se despegaban de los míos. Sus increíbles ojos azules, aun me costaba un pellizco dejar de perderme en ellos, de hecho, podría vivir en sus ojos.

–Bella…–murmuró mi nombre, casi sonando como una súplica, una súplica a la que yo respondí gustosa.

Él vio el brillo en mis ojos justo antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos, cerrando mis ojos, sentí sus labios moverse suavemente contra los míos. Saboree el increíble sabor de su boca, mientras el acariciaba mis labios de la manera más deliciosa y cariñosa posible.

Pasé una de mis manos por su cuello acercándolo más a mí, mientras que mi otra mano seguía tirando de su cabello negro azabache. Abrí los ojos al tiempo que nos separábamos para tomar aire, el tardo unos segundos más en abrir sus ojos y soltó un "woah" mientras me dirigía una sonrisa.

Sus ojos me parecían brillar más que nunca, y sentí algo en mi pecho explotar y expandirse por mi cuerpo conectando con el corazón, de repente todo me parecía más hermoso que hace un segundo, supongo que se llama "amor". Enviándome una mirada llena de sentimientos que no lograba descifrar muy bien. Anthony volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, sentí su lengua abriéndose paso en mi boca, dejándole entrar al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido. Fue la cosa más increíble de oír. Su lengua acariciaba la mía rítmicamente, la tensión entre nosotros se volvió más notable cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar la piel expuesta en mis caderas.

–Necesito parar–murmuró contra mis labios.

A regañadientes me separaré de él. Nos miramos nuevamente, y no pudiendo aguantar más, me acerque a su boca y le mordí el labio inferior.

–Me encantas. –le dije tan segura como nuestros besos, el me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla.

–Me encantas también, Bella. Mucho. Y ella te adorar–añadió guiñándome un ojo.

– ¿Ella?– pregunte confundida.

–Rosalie–respondió dándome un beso en la nariz, intente conectar mis labios con los suyos pero fue más rápido y se alejó.

– ¡Hey!–chille

–Eres la tentación andando y tus padres están abajo… puedo oírlos.

Sonriendo, llevó sus labios a mi frente dándome un suave beso.

–Que se jodan. Cuéntame de tu hermana– respondí animada sentándome en la cama, encogiendo las piernas y entrelazándolas entre ellas.

–Rosalie… ella es alta, rubia, tiene ojos azules. Es increíblemente divertida cuando no está enojada.

– ¿Es rubia?–pregunte sorprendida–tú tienes el cabello negro.

–Sí, y antes de que lo preguntes… si, es rubia natural.

– ¿Algunos de tus padres es rubio?

–No–lo sentí tensarse, podría decir que él se encontraba debatiéndose entre hablar o no, aunque al final lo hizo

Ella no es mi hermana, al menos no de sangre… cuando… cuando tenía 7 años llego ella, con 5 años. Una pequeña chiquilla con una mata larga de cabello rubio. Su llegada supuso la decisión entre sonreír o llorar.

–Anthony–murmure intentando encontrar su mirada pero él se negaba a conectar sus ojos con los míos–Oye… mírame.

Levanto su vista hacia mí y por un momento olvide lo que iba a decirle.

–Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Te quiero mucho, no sé cómo ocurrió esto en tampoco tiempo, supongo que eres increíblemente atractivo–me reí y pase la punta de mis dedos por la comisura de sus labios. – sé que ocultas un secreto. También sé que tienes mucho dolor encima pero cariño, escúchame cuando te digo esto: estoy aquí para ti, cuando quieras y a todo momento. Te abrazare en tus peores momentos, te abrazare en tus mejores momentos. Quiero conocerte mejor que nadie, quiero que seas mío.

–Bella–mascullo y me jalo para darme un abrazo, me recosté a su lado, Anthony enterró su rostro en mi cabello y respiro profundamente–Te quiero, te quiero mucho… Bella. Eres como un rayo de luz en mi vida. ¿Quieres oír un secreto? Eres la primera chica con la que deseo estar todo el día todos los días, la única chica que provoca en mi querer protegerte y alejarte de todo aquel que desee estar contigo. ¿Quieres estar conmigo, Bella?

–Por supuesto que sí, Tony. Quiero estar contigo.

Alcé mi cabeza, conectamos nuestros ojos y ese momento entre nosotros se sintió tan íntimo que las mejillas se me tiñeron de rosa. Bajo su rostro al mío y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que nos sobresaltáramos, brinque rápido lejos de él y me senté en el sillón lo más discreta posible.

–Adelante

–Lamento interrumpirlos chicos… pero Bella, tu padre pide tu presencia en su despacho–murmuró Leah con una expresión neutra, me ocultaba algo.

–En un segundo voy.

–No señorita, su padre me exigió que te llevara de una vez… lo siento.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me mordisqueaba el labio inferior, mire a Anthony que se encontraba sospechosamente callado. Me levanté acomodando mi blusa y alisando mis jeans que no tenían ninguna arruga. Miré a Leah dándole una mirada que jamás había recibido de mí.

"Vete"

Cuando ella salió sonrojándose levemente me sentí un poco mal, Lee no tenía la culpa del genio que se cargaba mi padre cuando ordenaba algo. Miré a Anthony y le di mi mejor sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

– No conozco a tu padre… pero sé que me odia.

–No lo hace… no te conoce, además, el odia a todo mundo, no te preocupes– le guiñé un ojo.

– ¿Me prometes algo?– murmuró suavemente

– Lo que sea– dije automáticamente

– ¿Lo que sea?

– ¡No! Quise decir… dependiendo… ugh deja de mirarme asi, Anthony.

– ¿Así como?– una risa escapó de sus labios y sus ojos parecían más azules.

– Pues… olvídalo. Tengo que irme.

Me acerqué a la cama y deposite un suave beso en la comisura de su boca. Intentó agarrar mi cintura pero fui más rápida y corrí hacia la puerta.

Lee estaba fuera de la puerta mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Y también había una pequeña pizca de tristeza.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y caminó hacia la oficina de mi padre. Abrio la puerta permitiéndome entrar, mi padre se encontraba sentado imponente en su sillón detrás del escritorio y delante de la enorme biblioteca.

–Buenas tardes… padre– murmuré y caminé con paso ligeramente lento.

– Isabella, hasta que te veo un día que no sea en el desayuno.

–Si pues…– moví nerviosamente mi pie una vez sentada frente a él– aquí estoy.

– ¿En donde has estado metida esta ultima semana?– preguntó y me miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Una jodida respuesta.

– Deberes.

– Deberes… ¿Qué clase de deberes? Si se puede saber.

– Examenes… estamos haciendo exámenes en la universidad y…

– ¡DEJA DE MENTIR!– gritó dando un golpe en el escritorio. Haciendome saltar.

– Yo… no…

–Hablé a tu colegio hoy. Tus exámenes terminaron hace exactamente una semana. Isabella, necesito que estes en la empresa mañana y te doy 4 días para que tu "amiguito" se vaya.

– Pero Charlie… ¡él no se ha terminado de recuperar!

– No me importa, seguramente es un bueno para nada. ¿Y su familia? No confio en el, y es mi ultima palabra, se ira en 4 días. No mas.

Sabia que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, nada. Así que solo asentí y lo miré fríamente. Esperando que acabara de una vez su mierda. Me levanté de la silla lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

– ¿Me puedo retirar?

– Por supuesto.

Caminé hacia la puerta poniendo todo mi coraje en cada pisada que daba, haciendo resonar las bailarinas.

– Isabella, una ultima cosa.

Me quedé parada con una mano en la perilla, mordiéndome el labio.

– Espero que estos 4 días te sirvan para terminar lo que has comenzado con… Anthony. No hagas que lo terminé yo.

Me quedé paralizada escuchando sus palabras, la cabeza me daba vuelta y las lagrimas picaban por salir de mis ojos.

– ¿Realmente puedes ser tan cruel?

Salí de la oficina soltando un sollozo y sin esperar su respuesta. Fuera de la habitación me encontré a mi madre observándome, con una mano en el corazón.

– Oh pequeña, ven aquí.

Por mucho que me costase aceptarlo, necesitaba un abrazo de mi madre. Me lancé a sus brazos y gemí e incluso pegué una patada al suelo como una niña. Ese día no volví al cuarto de Anthony, no podía permitir que me viera así, si algo sabia de mi padre, es que con su palabra no podía jugar. Esa noche decidi que es lo que iba a hacer estos cuatro días, no iba terminar lo que habíamos empezado, lo iba a hacer duradero.

-o-

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y yo seguía dando vueltas en mi cama, una terrible atracción me llamaba para ir a la habitación de al lado, me mordisquee las uñas y al final me levante y me puse mis sandalias. Saque del cajón una liga y me amarre mi cabello en un moño alto colocando todos los mechones salidos detrás de mis orejas.

Me miré en el espejo y una chica de unos grandes ojos marrones me devolvió la mirada con unas mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Salí de mi habitación con pasos silenciosos y entré a la de Anthony.

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirando hacia la ventana, donde el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas se encontraba mirándole de regreso. Camine hacia él y me apoye destras del sillón colonado mis manos sobre su pecho, me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola

– Hola– respondió aun mirando hacia fuera.

– Entonces… ¿Qué querias que te prometiera?

– Te fuiste antes, la promesa se quedo conmigo.

– ¿Qué era, entonces?– acaricié sus rizos negros, enrollándolos en mis dedos.

– No importa ya. Solo quiero que me respondas una cosa.

– Esta bien, lo intentaré.

– ¿Qué ocurrio alla abajo?– sabia que esa iba a hacer supregunta, aparté la mirada ujsto cuando el intentaba conectar sus ojos con los mios.

– No mucho, en realidad.

– Cuentame– tomo una de mis manos y me jalo hasta quedar sentada en su regazo con las piernas colgando fuera del sillón.

– ¿En realidad quieres oírlo?–murmuré y enterré mi cara en su pecho

– Si, me hago una idea– me dio un beso en el cabello y acaricio los mechones que rebeldes, se salieron de mi moño.

–Principalmente… esta enojado. Porque no he ido a la empresa.

– Y supongo que sabe cual es la razón por la que no has ido y odia esa razón.

– No te odia– le aseguro y le doy un beso en el pecho– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

–Si

– ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

–Me gustar estar contigo… pero, no me gustar estar aquí.

– Supongo que esto será fácil– murmuro decepcionada, ya sabia que no le gustaba estar aquí, sinceramente, a mi tampoco me gusta.

– ¿Qué es lo que será fácil?

– Mi padre quiere que te vayas en cuatro días.

– ¿Y tu quieres que me vaya?

Frunzo el ceño y le doy un manotazo en el pecho alzando la mirada.

– Te quiero conmigo, Tony.

– Estaré contigo, incluso cuando no este a lado de tu habitación.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– te lo prometo, cariño.

Pasé la noche con él, hablamos un rato, y después nos recostamos en su cama, escuchando nuestra respiración hasta quedarme dormida, me levante temprano y Sali de su habitación mientras el dormia.

Ese dia en clases no hice nada mas que recordar su promesa, Alice entendio mi punto de no querer hablar y me dejó en paz todo la mañana. Saliendo del colegio apenas llegue a casa, mi padre se encontraba esperándome.

– A la oficina. Ahora.

– Tengo que cambiarme este uniforme– reclamé señalando mi vestimenta.

– Tengo cosas urgentes que hacer, y no confio en tu palabra. Vamonos ahora y no te estoy preguntado.

Me hizo un gesto y salí de la casa subiendo a su coche de mala gana, boté mi mochila en la parte trasera y suspiré. Se subio al coche y arrancamos hacia la empresa.

–Trabajaras conmigo en la oficina, atenderás las llamadas y por consiguiente, revisaras papeles.

– De acuerdo.

Me gustaba lo que hacia, me gustaba trabajar en la empresa, pero no me gustaba trabajar con mi padre. Llegamos a la empresa y apenas entramos al edificio empezó a gritar ordenes. Lo dejé en la primera planta y yo me subi al elevador personal, deslizando la tarjeta para poder entrar.

– Que alegría verla, Señorita Swan– murmuro Heidi detrás de su escritorio.

– Igualmente, Heidi– forcé una sonrisa y presione el botón "70" donde se encontraba la oficina de mi padre.

El elevador apenas tardo unos minutos en llegar a la ultima planta. Entre y me encontré con una Kate con la nariz roja y los ojos inyectados de sangre.

– ¡Kate!– grité asutandola apenas, me miro y sonrió – ¿Qué rayos tienes?

– Gripe, me acaba de dar hoy, según tu padre tu te quedaras a cargo, me hacen falta unas buenas vacaciones.

– Vete ya, Kate, me da miedo que vayas a morir.

Kate sonrió y acomodo sus cosas dentro de su bolso, cepillo su cabellera rubia y se despidió de mi con la mano, ella era una gran secretaria, mi padre la adoraba y yo también, hacia su trabajo perfectamente. Sus pire y me sente en su lugar, apenas puse el trasero ahí, sono el teléfono.

– Oh buen dios… extrañaba esto.

Descolgué el teléfono y use mi mejor voz de secretaria.

– Company Swan, buenas tardes.

– Buenas tardes– murmuro un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Su voz, me dejo paralizada en mi lugar casi hiperventilando. Era increíblemente… atractiva. Gruesa pero suave, como terciopelo. Podia oir su respiración atraveza del teléfono, quería contestar pero simplemente nada salía de mi boca.

– ¿Esta alguien ahí?

Por favor deja de hablar, me mareo.

– ¿Ha dicho algo o he oído mal?

¡No! ¿dije eso en voz alta?

– ¡Mierda, lo siento! Disculpeme, estaba… lo siento.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, Señoria?– podía escuchar un deje de diversión en su voz.

– Si, por favor, ¿Con quien estoy hablando?

– Hagame el honor usted, por favor

– Bella… digo, Isabella Swan.

Sagrado Dios de los gatitos, ¿Qué coño me esta pasando y que mierda me esta haciendo esta voz tan suave?

– ¿Bella Isabella?– y la fomra y en la que malditamente pronuncio mi nombre, podría quitarme las bragas y regalárselas en este momento. ¡Alto alto ahí Isabella! ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?

– Solo Isabella… me dicen Bella pero… ¡Disculpeme! No se que me esta pasando.

– Tomese su tiempo.

– ¿Con quien estoy hablando?

– Edward Cullen, de Cullen Enterprises

Me gustaría tener un cuchillo y cortarme la lengua en este momento. Acabo de decir un millón de stupideces y nada mas y nada menos que con el socio que uan no conozco de mi padre. Y lo mas riducklo, es que acabo de regalarle imaginariamente, mis putas bragas. Pero en este momento solo puedo pensar en Anthony y en lo mucho que lo estoy traicionando al pensar asi de otro hombre. Soy la peor y lo peor es que pensar asi se siente tan bien y tan mal.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lo sé lo sé, soy la peor, ¡Actualizar hasta ahora! Realmente lo siento, pero no he podido actualizar por una serie de razones, una de ellas es que no tengo ordenador en mi casa, la otra es que se me perdió mi memoria. Y bueno... las otras podria mencionarlas pero no tengo tiempo ahora.**

 **¡Tambien quiero que disculpen mi escritura en este capitulo! Lo acabo de terminar hace unos minutos y decidi subirlo ahora porque era ahora o "luego" y mi luego suele extenderse a mucho tiempo.**

 **Cualquier cosa, no duden en comentarlo!**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **-América**

 **phinbella2012, isabelmoon, isa15swan, danielita03, annielopsa, Suiza19, Paola Lightwood, eacg, AgoosC.7, Coriina, EdbeLL MaNseN, Elizabeth Everly, StekPatts, lvkv, . , natalie. , Akemix, Clon kooks.**

 **¡Gracias!**


	4. GRACIAS LECTORES

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

Seguro los pocos que estuvieron leyendo algo de mi historia deben estar enfurecidos y decepcionados… pero yo también lo estoy. Esperaba mucho acerca de esta historia… pero simplemente no puedo escribir. Tengo la mente bloqueada y estoy trabajando duramente en esta historia, pero algunas palabras no se dan.

La verdad es que he estado trabajando en otra historia, llevo 3 capítulos, algo largos… no les diré nada más acerca de ello, porque planeo escribir algunos capítulos más (15 aproximadamente) para poder subirla aquí… no quiero seguir decepcionándolos.

Por lo anterior dicho, planeo terminar de escribir "Bittersweet Love" pero no en este momento… sé que esa historia tiene un futuro… pero simplemente no lo veo en este momento.

No tengo nada más que decir, además de pedirles una enorme disculpa. Ustedes son geniales, no espero que se queden… pero si alguna vez se vuelven a pasar por aquí, espero que se encuentren una grata sorpresa con alguna actualización.

 _¡Los quiero!_


End file.
